


Injured

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oh Robbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, this is my first fic, ever II suck at writing so chapters will be small, also I'm just barfing out of my mind so this might take different directionsThis was inspired by a comment on Stefan's (Robbie) Reddit q n a thingy and me going sledding for the first time, enjoyI guess





	1. Fallen

Robbie had woken up early that day- or should i say late that night? Either way he woke up at 2:00 AM. Robbie sat in his chair, earlier he had tried to watch tv, but he just couldnt focus, he just couldn't wait for those kids to go outside and play, he loved talking to them, even if he had "hated" them. A few hours later he had finally heard the kids outside, he sqeeled with excitement, but he wasnt quite sure what they would be doing, because it had snowed the past few days, there was atleast 5 inches of snow on the ground. he quickly got up, put on a dark blue sweater, a purple and black scarf, And a pair of boots. As quickly as he can Robbie climbed up the ladder of his lair, but the hatch-thingy is frozen shut! Robbie pushes and pushes and pushes, till the weight on his arms is too much, and he falls straight down the ladder, he hits his head on almost every bar below, leaving stains of blood on the ladder, he falls onto the ground with a thump, now he is practically paralyzed, he trys calling for help, until everything goes black


	2. Idk what to name this chapter, thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a thing 
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe I should have put this one with chapter one? 
> 
> Eh, naw

Sportacus had taken the kids sledding that day, he was just about to push Ziggy down the hill as his crystal went off 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' "oh no," Sportacus said. "Someones in trouble! How about you guys take a cocoa break, I gotta run!" Before any of the kids could answer Sportacus was already gone. Sportacus looked around, "Hmm, I don't see any one that could be in trouble- Robbie Rotten!" Sportacus ran towards the bill board, and Robbie's lair. He quickly attempted to open the hatch, but it was frozen shut! He pulled as hard as he can, until he finally heard a 'Crack'. "Yes! Its opening!" Sportacus quickly jumped down, but caught himself at the last bar frozen at what was before him, he had never dealed with a case so serious, so what could he do to save Robbie this time?


	3. Screw this no more names unless I'm feeling nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie is in the hospital

Sportacus breathed in and tried to relax. He lightly as possible grabbed Robbie's hand and felt for a pulse. He blew out in a sigh of relief, he gently lifted Robbie and took him to the hospital.

_______________________

 

Robbie awoke in a dark room- but this couldn't be his house, it..it has a bed, and he was on it. He slowly sat up, and realized his foot was in a cast. "Wha-?" Sportacus interrupted him by giving him a big, but gentle, hug. "Your okay! My goodness I was worried!" He sat on a chair beside the bed. "Sportad-cus..what, happened?" Sportacus thought for a minute, "Well, It looked like you were going to leave but slipped? I'm not really sure.." "No no, What happened to my foot?" "The doctor said you had fractured a bone or something, he said you can leave the hospital anytime after tomorrow." Sportacus smiled, he couldn't wait to bring Robbie out, the kids were also worried, so they would probably like to see him too "Oh." "Robbie?" "Yeah?" "Do you remember what happened?" "Its...it's none of your business!" Robbie shot weakly, "Plus, I'm, I'm tired.. Isn't it passed your bedtime anyway, Sportaflop?" "Well, it is, but i'd stay up for you anyday" Sporty smiled, "But, you do need your rest" Robbie's face turned a little red, but he quickly covered IT with a quite forced yawn, and layed back down slowly. "Aren't you gonna go home?" Robbie asked after a minute or two had passed. "I wouldn't think of it. Goodnight, Robbie" "Good night, Sportacus.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well because of all the LOVE I got on the last posts, I definitely have motivation to continue this masterpiece! HAHAHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie comes back with Sportacus, also this was slightly inspired by talk is cheap, at least a piece or two is

Robbie hadnt slept that night, after. he was sure Sportacus was asleep, a day up and turned on a lap beside him. He got out a notebook and pencil he had been given for entertainment. He had his arms tucked into the blanket, but he could finally take them out. 'I wish this thing was long sleeved' He started to draw, he liked drawing, machines and cars, sometimes even people. He drew Sportacus and sighed, crumpled it up and threw it out the window.

____________________

 

A few hours later Sportacus woke up already full of energy, and was surprised to see an awake Robbie drawing in a notebook. "I didn't know you liked to draw" Robbie jumped at the sudden Sportatalk and flung his notebook at the wall. "I...I ment to do that!" He protested to no statement. Sportacus thought for a minute. "Why are you awake so early?" "Didn't sleep," Robbie shrugged. "Are we gonna leave or not!?" "Sportacus smiled brightly, "We can leave whenever you want!" "Well, let's go! I miss my lair!" "Sportacus called the nurse and she came up to help Robbie get out of his bed. "Here are your cloths, if you need anything more just call." "Finally! I got my old cloths back" Robbie hugged his folded clothing, and limped into the bathroom, not even thinking to grabbing his crutches. He quickly put on the cloths and stepped out, quickly grabbing his crutches. I already knew how to use them, he had some when he was 8 anyway.

__________________

They arrived in lazy town, they had taken a cab there. They kids quickly ran towards the vehicle as they were exiting. "Robbie! Your leg!" The pink girl examined his leg with complete shock and horror. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Now leave me alone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i might not continue this, I suck at writing and no one seems to care about this piece anyway, so tell me if I should or not, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discontinued

So...I decided I will discontinue this series, but I do have a good reason, and I might remake it. I've been watching alot of Lazytown lately, and I noticed they weren't very true to their personality's, but I will make more (probably)

Thank you for all the love, it made me really happy

 

See ya later, homesickles


End file.
